Tegami Bachi Gakuen
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Chap 5 updaaatteee baru comeback dari hiatus menebus ke hiatus an dadakan selama 2 taun :3 RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**hari-hariku di sekolah dipenuhi dengan membantu temanku. Dari membantu mengerjakan pr hingga menggantikan piket. Dengan kata lain aku sudah di bullying di sekolah. Tapi, ternyata masih ada yang peduli denganku.

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Rated:** T semi M

**Pair(s):** ZazieXFem Lag

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada

**Tegami bachi gakuen**

**Pt 1: a new member?**

Kriiiinngg…..

Jam weker di kamarku berbunyi. Aku bangun dan mematikannya. Ibu dan ayah pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Ibuku memiliki butik yang cukup (baca:sangat) terkenal. Ayahku pemilik Seeing corp perusahaan di bidang elektronik. Usaha ayah dan ibu menurutku cukup (baca:sangaaattt) sukses. Setiap hari ayah dan ibu pulang malam, lalu berangkat pagi. Jadi, aku sendiri di rumah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Aku segera bangun dan mengerjakan pr teman-temanku. Teman-temanku selalu mempercayaiku (baca: nyuruh) untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Aku memang senang membantu, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Oh, iya, aku Lag seeing, umurku 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di tegami bachi gakuen. Sekolah untuk orang kaya. Yah, setidaknya begitu kata orang-orang. Aku anak yang pemalu, tidak pandai bergaul. Temanku di kelas hanya seorang. Dan aku cewek. Setiap hari, aku selalu digoda oleh teman sekelasku yang cowok. Kata mereka aku manis. Aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya maksud 'manis' bagi mereka.

Aku segera menyelesaikan semua PR itu, lalu pergi mandi. Setelah itu, aku sarapan. Setelah sarapan, aku menyisir rambutku lalu berpakaian. Aku biasa berangkat pukul 6.30 pagi. Aku selalu datang paling pagi di kelas.

Di sekolah…

Sekolah benar-benar masih sangat sepi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku, lalu duduk di bangkuku. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang pojok kiri (tempat duduk author tuh!) aku mulai membaca buku sambil menunggu bel masuk. Tidak lama, pintu kelas terbuka. Ah, itu pasti Akemi. Pikirku. Akemi satu-satunya temanku di kelas. Pintu terbuka. Dan ternyata memang Akemi!

"Ohayou Lag!" Sapa Akemi.

"Ohayou Akemi!" sapaku sambil tersenyum. Lambat laun teman-teman di kelas pun mulai berdatangan. Satu per satu dari mereka pun meminta (menagih) buku Pr mereka di kembalikan.

Kriiiiinnnggg…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Guru wali kelas kami masuk seperti biasanya untuk mengabsen murid kelas kami. Setelah absent, wali kelas kami memiliki pengunguman.

"anak-anak, kelas kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk." Wali kelas kami mempersilahkan si murid baru tersebut masuk. Dia cowok, rambutnya jabrik, warna hitam, pembawaannya tenang, memiliki 2 gigi taring kecil di mulutnya. Menurutku dia sangat menawan. Dan sepertinya, teman-teman sekelasku berpikiran sama. Teman-teman cewekku langsung berbisik-bisik. Ada yang bilang "Cakep banget! Lebih cakep dari cowok aku!" ada juga yang bilang "Waw, single gak tuh? Kalau iya, buat aku aja deh!" dan lain sebagainya. Aku hanya diam. Yah, walaupun aku juga beranggapan dia cowok yang menawan, tapi aku yakin soal kecantikan atau daya pikat terhadap cowok, aku kalah dari teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka bisa berdandan, mereka juga modis. Hal yang aku lakukan di rumah hanya belajar dan sesekali nonton TV. Aku jarang pergi ke _mall_ karena aku memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Wali kelas kami menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Zazie, salam kenal." Katanya singkat.

"Baiklah Zazie, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Seeing jika kau mau."

Zazie, segera berjalan menuju tempatku lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku sangat gugup di dekatnya. Apalagi, teman-teman menatapku tajam. Tiba-tiba aku melihat tangan di depanku. Aku menoleh. Zazie mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya." Katanya

"I…iya…" aku membalas uluran tangannya. Dengan gugup tentunya.

===oOo===

Kriiiinngg…

Bel istirahat. Seperti biasa, aku harus membelikan pesanan teman-temanku. Mereka tidak mau ke kantin dengan alas an kantinnya selalu penuh. Jadi, aku selalu ke kantin untuk membelikan pesanan teman-teman.

End of Lag Pov's

"Oi, bukannya itu anak yang duduk di sebelahku?" Zazie bertanya pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Iya, dia Lag." Kata temannya

"Dia makannya banyak banget!" Zazie menanggapi.

"Oh… itu bukan punya dia. Itu pesenan temen-temennya. Dia biasa makan bekal." Temannya Zazie menjelaskan *anyway, hebat yah, belom sehari jadi anak baru udah dapet temen*. Zazie segera berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mendekati Lag yang tampak kerepotan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Zazie menawarkan bantuan.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Lag menolaknya dengan halus (?)

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau makanananya tumpah, kau kan yang akan dimarahi oleh teman-temanmu?" Kata Zazie, lalu membantu Lag membawa 'belanjaan'nya.

"…" Lag diam saja. Ada benarnya perkataan Zazie.

"Hei, aku dengar kau membawa bekal dari rumah?" Zazie membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? I… iya…" Lag menjawab.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya atau dibuatkan oleh maid?" Zazie bertanya

"A… aku membuatnya sendiri… aku, tidak terlalu suka masakan maid."

"Tidak kusangka kau anak yang mandiri."

"Te… terima kasih…" Lag mengucapkannya sambil blushing.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli makanan di kantin?" Tanya Zazie.

"Karena, waktuku sudah habis untuk membelikan makanan teman-teman. Kalau aku juga beli makanan di kantin, aku bisa tidak punya waktu istirahat." Jelas Lag

Greeekkk…

Pintu kelas di buka oleh Zazie. Semua mata tertuju padanya yang membawa bejibun makanan.

"Zazie, kamu makannya sebanyak itu?" Tanya salah satu cewek dikelas.

"Eh? Ini bukan punyaku. Aku Cuma bantuin Lag yang kerepotan bawa pesenan kalian." Jawab Zazie sekaligus mengkritik (?) semua cewek di kelas langsung menatap Lag yang berdiri di samping Zazie.

===oOo===

"Kamu apa-apaan sih! Pake minta tolong Zazie segala! Kamu cari muka ya di depan dia!" bentak salah seorang cewek di gedung olahraga sepulang sekolah.

"Ti- tidak. Di-dia yang membantuku." Lag membantah

"Heh? Anak teladan ternyata gak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dasar payah!" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya, ya. Pokoknya kalau kamu deketin Zazie lagi, kita gak segan-segan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini. Ngerti?" tambah seorang lagi.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Kata Lag. Segerombolan (?) cewek itu segera pergi meninggalkan Lag. Setelah itu, Lag berjalan pulang. Di gerbang sekolah dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu menyenderkan punggungnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya.

"Zazie?" Lag memanggil sekaligus bertanya (?)

"Eh? Kau sudah keluar?" Zazie bertanya balik.

"Iya… kau menungguku?" Lag bertanya.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Arah rumah kitakan sama."

"Kau tau rumahku dari mana?"

"Data murid?" jawabnya.

"Data murid?" Lag mengulanginya.

"Ya, data murid. Dari pada itu, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Zazie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anu… aku… ada sedikit urusan dengan teman-teman." Jawab Lag.

"Urusan apa?"

"Pe… pelajaran…" jawab Lag gugup. Dia tidak terbiasa berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong. Katakanlah yang sejujurnya padaku." Zazie mendesaknya.

"Aku, tidak bisa menceritakannya…"

"Apa mereka mengancammu?" Tanya Zazie lagi.

"…" Lag diam saja. Dia tidak mampu berbohong lagi.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau jawab, ayo kita pulang." Kata Zazie.

"Eh, I… iya…"

Di perjalanan…

"Oh, iya boleh aku minta nomor hp-mu Lag?" Tanya Zazie sambil mengeluarkan hp-nya yang keluaran ap*ple inc yang namanya iPhone

"Boleh. Aku, juga boleh minta nomermu?" Tanya Lag sambil mengeluarkan hp-nya smartphone blackbe*ry Torch 9810. *Nih author niatnya promosi apa bikin fic?*

Dan akhirnya mereka bertukar nomer telephone…

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Tawar Zazie.

"Terima kasih. Zazie, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Lag

"Heh?" Zazie heran.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…" Jawab Lag panic.

"Tak apa, aku berteman dengan siapa saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Zazie

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya, heran. Aku anaknya pemalu dan susah beradaptasi dengan orang dan lingkungan baru. Tapi, entah kenapa kalau denganmu, aku cepat akrab." Jelas Lag.

"Mungkin karena aku memiliki kemampuan menghipnotis orang?" jawab Zazie asal.

"Ka-kau menghipnotisku?" Lag menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Hanya bercanda." Jawabnya

"Uuh… aku kira kau serius…" Lag menggembungkan pipi-nya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mobil untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah?"

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa tidak menggunakan mobil?" Lag bertanya balik

"Oh, aku memang berangkat dan pulang menggunakan mobil. Hanya saja, tadi aku menyuruh supirku pulang lebih dulu karena menunggumu." Jelas Zazie.

"Hem. Kalau aku, karena tidak mau. Aku kadang suka mampir ke toko buku kalau pulang sekolah. Lalu, aku sering mampir ke taman kalau pagi." Jelas Lag

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hei itu tidak-" belum selesai Lag berbicara, Zazie sudah berlari meninggalkan Lag sambil berseru.

"Pokoknya besok kau aku jemput! Dagh!"

===oOo===

Lag Pov's

Aaahhh… hari ini aku bisa bangun agak siang karena tidak ada 'PR' dari teman-teman. Aku melirik jam weker di kamarku.

"Baru jam 6.00" gumamku. Aku segera bangun, dan bersiap-siap. Aku selesai sarapan sekitar jam 6.28. aku baru akan melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah ketika aku mendengar bunyi klakson mobil.

"Lag, siapa itu diluar?" Tanya ibu yang terbangun mendengar suara klakson mobil itu. Ibu hari ini cuti karena dia lelah.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa bu. Ibu kembali tidur saja." Aku menenangkan ibu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau berangkat?" Tanya ibu.

"Iya bu. Aku berangkat dulu ya?" pamitku sambil mencium tangan ibuku.

Begitu aku keluar aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku.

"Zazie? Sedang apa kau disini?" aku bertanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin bahwa aku akan menjemputmu?"

"Ja- jadi, kau yang membunyikan klakson tadi?"

"Yah, secara teknis, supirku yang membunyikannya. Tapi atas perintahku. Ayo kita berangkat."

"A-aku, tidak mau merepotkan. Aku jalan saja."

"Jangan membantah." Kata Zazie, lalu menggendongku yang akan jalan ala bridal style. (/)

"He-hei, bisa kau turunkan aku? Rokku terbuka!" (ingat! Di fic ini Lag adalah cewek!) aku berusaha turun dari gendongan Zazie.

"Kalau kau diam, rokmu tak akan terbuka." Kata Zazie lalu memasukanku kedalam mobil.

"He-hei!"

End of Lag pov's

===oOo===

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu." Lag menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Ini kan aku yang mau!" kata Zazie

lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba, Lag teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Hari ini aku piket!" Serunya lalu berlari mendahului Zazie menuju kelas.

"Gak perlu panic gitu kali. Aku juga piket hari ini." Sahut Zazie.

"Kau berbeda denganku. Jika aku tidak segera piket, teman-teman akan memarahiku." Jelas Lag. Yah, walaupun piketnya Cuma ngapus papan tulis doang. Kalau swasta udah di sapuin sama di pelin sama OB.

Skip time…

"Hhh… akhirnya selesai juga. Masih ada waktu sebelum bel."

"Terus kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Zazie tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Lag bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Zazie

"Kamu mau ngapain sampai waktu bel masuk nanti."

"Biasanya sih aku membaca buku."

"Daripada membaca buku, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersamaku." Zazie mendekati Lag, lalu memegang dagu-nya.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu?" Lag blushing tingkat akut (?)

"Kau mau tahu apa maksudku?" Zazie mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Lag makin blushing.

"Ayo kita main monopoly!" seru Zazie sambil memperlihatkan set mainan monopoly miliknya.

"E-eh?" Lag bingung.

"Aku suka banget main monopoly, tapi gak punya temen main." Jelas Zazie.

"Ba-baiklah."

===oOo===

Waktu istirahat…

Seperti biasa, Lag bersiap-siap dengan memonya untuk mencatat pesanan teman-temannya.

"Lag!" seseorang memanggil. Lag menoleh

"Zazie? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kita istirahat! Hari ini aku membawa bekal."

"Tapi aku…"

"Zazie, Lag harus membelikan kami makanan. Jadi kau istirahat denganku saja yuk!" seorang cewek menyahut.

"Iya. Lebih enak makan bareng kita. Daripada makan dengan si pesuruh itu!" timpal yang lain. Lag menundukan kepala.

"Kalian… tidak tahu." Zazie membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kalau Lag adalah, pacarku!" kata Zazie, sambil menarik Lag ke dalam pelukannya.

"E-eh?" Lag terlalu kaget sehingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"BOHONG!" teriak yang lain saking kagetnya.

"Gak mungkin! Masa' cowok kayak kamu seleranya kayak gini sih!" *sebenernya mereka tuh sirik sama keimutan Lag*

"Kalian tidak percaya? Apa perlu aku mencium Lag disini?" Zazie mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lag. Lag makin panic.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Lag reflek mendorong Zazie.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalau hubungan kita tersebar luas?" Zazie mulai menggoda.

"Bu-bukan…"

Kriiiiinnnggg bel masuk kelas terdengar …

Saat pelajaran…

Pluk, seuntel (?) kertas melayang ke kepala Lag. Lag membukanya isinya::

_Oi, anak belagu! Aku tunggu kamu di gedung olahraga, pulang sekolah. Awas kalau kamu sampai tidak datang. Dan, jangan sampai Zazie tahu, kalau kau bertemu kami. Suruh dia pulang duluan!_

"glek" Lag menelan ludahnya. Dia beharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

===oOo===

"Pe-permisi…" Lag membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Lama banget sih!" cibir seorang.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku, mencari penghapusku dulu."

"What ever…" kata yang lain dengan nada bosan. "sekarang berikan tanganmu." Kata si 'A'

"E-eh?"

"Gak usah bengong! Ayo! Mana tanganmu!" bentak salh satu dari mereka lagi.

"I… Iya" Lag memberikan tangannya. Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka mengikat tangan Lag.

"Ke-kenapa tanganku di…" belum selesai Lag berbicara, sudah ada yang menyahut.

"Jangan banyak omong!"

Skip time…

Kini Lag sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Dia diikat di tiang yang cukup tinggi dengan kedua tangan ke atas.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Tanya Lag panic.

"Apa yang mau kami lakukan? Kami ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu yang tidak mau mendengarkan peringatan kami."

"Pe-pelajaran?" Lag mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ya, pelajaran yang membuatmu akan mengerti semuanya." Seseorang dari mereka mendekat lalu membuka blazer seragam Lag.

"Dan, akan membuatmu tidak akan berani macam-macam lagi." Lalu, seorang lagi mulai melepas dasi Lag dan kancing kemejanya sehingga tubuhnya yang indah nan mulus itu ter-ekspose.

"Berikan aku kamera." Suruh si 'ketua'

"Sebentar? Roknya tidak dilepas?" Tanya yang lain.

"Kita ambil bagian atasnya dulu." Kata si 'ketua'

"Ke-kenapa kalian membuka bajuku!" Lag sangat panic.

"Oh, kami hanya ingin mengambil contoh tubuh indah sempurna milikmu Lag!" jelas yang lain dengan nada mengejek.

Flash flash flash

Mereka mulai mengambil foto Lag dengan Kemeja yang terbuka.

"Ok! Sekarang, lepas Roknya!" perintah si 'ketua'. Dan, Rok milik Lag dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"Ro-Rokku!" Lag memekik. Sekarang, tubuh Lag yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam terekspose dengan jelas dan sempurna.

Flash flash flash (author gak ngerti gimana cara ngasih efek bunyi kamera =_=")

Mereka kembali mengambil foto lag yang eksotis itu.

"Kalau kita jual ke kakak kelas, mereka pasti mau membeli foto-foto ini." Usul seseorang.

"Apa kita juga perlu mengambil foto Lag versi 'polos'nya?" Tanya yang lain dengan seringai iseng.

"Ja-jangan!" Lag kaget ketika mendengar kata 'versi polos'

"Tidak perlu. Itu kita lakukan kalau dia masih tidak mengerti pelajaran yang kita beri. Oh, ya, satu hal lagi. Jika kau masih tetap mendekati Zazie, fotomu yang eksotis ini akan terpampa ng di madding sekolah!" ancam si ketua lalu berjalan keluar ruangan di ikuti teman-temannya meninggalkan Lag sendirian yang masih terikat ditiang di dalam gedung olahraga itu.

"Hiks…" Lag mulai menangis.

"Kenapa… kenapa hidupku begini… aku tidak punya teman… hiks… dan ketika aku memilikinya, aku di- hiks… di paksa menjauhinya… apa aku memang tidak pantas memiliki… hiks… teman… selama ini, hanya Akemi yang ada di sampingku… tapi dia pun dijauhkan dariku… dan… ketika Zazie datang untuk… berteman denganku… aku… hiks… di paksa menjauhinya… aku… aku sudah lelah hidup kesepian. Aku… aku ingin punya teman… aku ingin punya seseorang yang bisa di ajak bercerita ketika aku senang dan sedih… aku… aku ingin memiliki orang yang mengerti aku… tapi tidak bisa… sekarangpun aku tidak yakin bisa keluar dari ruangan ini… seseorang… kumohon tolong aku…"

Brak! Pintu gedung olahraga dibuka dengan kasar. Lag menoleh. Itu… itu Zazie!

"Lag! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku menunggumu!" Zazie berlari menghampiri Lag.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Lag berseru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zazie heran

"Kubilang Jangan mendekat!" Lag berteriak.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bajumu terbuka begitu!"

"Menjauh!"

"Hei, Rokmu dimana? Kenapa bisa lepas?" Zazie sudah berada di hadapan Lag. Dia mulai mengancing seluruh kemeja Lag.

"Menjauh dariku!" Lag mulai menendang-nendang.

"Hei,hei,hei tenang! Ada apa denganmu. Rokmu dimana? Ah! Itu dia! Mau kupakaikan?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Dan Lag segera memakai roknya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Zazie.

"Tidak!"Lag berseru.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Zazie.

"Bukan. Aku, tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu!" Lag mengatakannya dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan menahan tangis. Rasanya aneh kalau dia menjauhi teman yang berharga baginya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu!"

"A-aku tidak mau, berteman denganmu lagi!"

"Apa aku salah mendengar?" tanya Zazie dengan heran.

"Ti-tidak! Aku memang bilang bahwa aku…" kata-kata Lag terpotong oleh ciuman Zazie. Ciuman di bibir yang lembut. Ciuman yang seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu apapun yang terjadi'

"Seberapapun kau benci padaku, aku tidak akan pernah menjauh darimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha selalu di dekatmu, melindungimu." Kata Zazie sambil menyentuh pipi Lag.

"Kau salah… hiks… aku… tidak pernah membencimu… aku…" gyut… Zazie memeluk Lag.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, jika kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku… aku hanya… hiks… melindungimu… aku… tidak ingin kau terkena masalah hanya karena aku…" Lag mulai menangis (lagi?)

"Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga Lag." Kata Zazie mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku…"

"Itu karena… aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau, menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Zazie *sebenernya mukanya blushing, Cuma 'kan lagi pelukan jadi Lag gak tahu* Lag mendongakan sedikit kepalanya.

"A-aku mau…" kemudia Lag mempererat pelukannya dengan Zazie.

"Fufufufu… ternyata si pesuruh itu belum mengerti pelajaran yang tadi di berikan kepadanya. Sepertinya harus memakai cara yang 'sedikit' kasar"

**TBC**

Zuu: Haduuuhhh… maaf nih bikinnya rated T semi M. ok! Kalau yang mau tau spesifikasi Lag versi cewek, rambutnya panjang sebahu, berwarna putih, poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, nanti aku pake buat avatar-nya deh!

Lag: aku? Cewek?

Zazie: Hem, kayaknya cocok,

Lag:Zazie!

Zuu: baiklah, di chap depan mungkin aku bakal ngasih nama buat geng yang nge-bully Lag. Ok! Just need review!


	2. Be a parents

**Summary:** Zazie dan Lag secara tidak sengaja menemukan anak hilang! Mau tak mau, Zazie dan Lag terpaksa merawat mereka. Tapi kok, sudah seminggu belum ada yang jemput ya?

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pair:** Zazie X Fem Lag

**Rated: **T semi M

**Disclaimer: **Asada Hiroyuki

Thanks for Review:

**Ritsu-chan, Xelena Victorie, Moonfire Hikari, Bree-Bee233**

Thanks for Favorite:

**Monnfire Hikari**

**Be parents? **TM

Created by: Zuu Kurozora ™

All right reserved © Zuu Kurozora 2011

"Zazie, hari ini kamu pulang duluan saja." Kata Lag saat mereka hendak pulang.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Zazie.

"Aku mau mampir ke toko buku sebentar." Kata Lag. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, jadi, kau pulang duluan saja." Lag menjelaskan.

"Ke toko buku? Baiklah aku ikut denganmu." Kata Zazie.

"Ti-tidak, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut denganku." Lag merasa tidak enak.

"Gak kok. Kebetulan aku juga ada buku yang mau dibeli." Kata Zazie.

"Baiklah." Kata Lag yang akhirnya mengizinkan Zazie ikut dengannya.

===oOo===

"Lag, aku akan membayar. Kau sudah selesai?" Zazie manghampiri Lag.

"Mmm… sebentar… aku bingung memilih yang mana? Menurutmu lebih baik buku yang mana? Masakan Perancis atau Italia?" kata Lag sambil menunjukan 2 buku masakan yang menurutnya menarik.

"Heh? Kau mau mencoba memasak makanan Italia dan Perancis?" Tanya Zazie.

"Iya. Kelihatannya menarik untuk membuatnya. Jadi, aku akan mencoba membuatnya." Jelas Lag.

"Begitu."

"Jadi, lebih baik aku beli yang mana?" Tanya Lag lagi.

"Dua-duanya!" Sahut Zazie. "Aku mau mencoba semua masakanmu yang kau pelajari dari kedua buku itu." Kata Zazie sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau itu pendapatmu. Aku akan membeli keduanya. Dan kau, dapat kehormatan sebagai pencoba pertama masakanku." Kata Lag lalu menuju kasir. Setelah mereka berdua membayarnya, mereka keluar toko buku.

"Eh, sudah jam 7. Pantas saja aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir untuk makan dulu Lag?" Tanya Zazie.

"Eh? Baiklah, aku juga lapar." Lag menyetujui. Saat hendak berjalan, ada yang menrik rok seragam Lag. Lag menoleh, dia melihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 3 tahun berambut hijau dengan empeng kuning dimulutnya #plak#ini bukan crossover!# ok, berambut hitam dengan mata coklat (Zazie banget) yang kelihatan sehabis menangis. Lag panik lalu memanggil Zazie.

"Zazie! Tunggu dulu!" Lag memanggil Zazie.

"Ada apa? Itu anak siapa?" Tanya Zazie ketika melihat anak yang memegangi rok seragam Lag.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia terpisah dari ibunya." Kata Lag.

"Ya sudah, bawa saja ke pusat informasi." Kata Zazie yang gak mau 'kencannya' diganggu oleh seekor (?) anak kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo." Kata Lag.

"_Pengumuman ditemukan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 3 tahun. Yang merasa orang tua dari anak ini silahkan menjemputnya di pusat informasi." _ Kata petugas pusat informasi setelah Lag dan Zazie melaporkannya.

"Nah, sudahkan? Ayo kita pergi makan!" Kata Zazie.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian disini." Kata Lag sambil menggendong anak itu.

Yang dia beri nama Hiroshi.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau juga akan mengajaknya untuk ikut makan dengan kita!" Kata Zazie dengan tatapan –jangan ganggu acaraku iblis kecil!- pada anak itu.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia lapar Zazie! Baiklah, pak, tolong kalau orangtuanya datang untuk menjemput anak ini, tolong berikan nomer saya ya pak." Kata Lag sambil memberikan nomer hp-nya kepada pak petugas.

===oOo===

"Lag! Ngapain sih kamu harus bawa-bawa anak itu?" Tanya Zazie yang ngerasa waktunya bersama Lag dirusak oleh kehadiran setan kecil bernama Hiroshi. Dalam arti, dia cemburu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lag yang heran dengan sikap Zazie.

"Orang-orang bisa berpikiran negative terhadap kita!" kata Zazie.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lag yang tambah bingung.

"Ah! Sudahlah!" Kata Zazie yang udah bener-bener bad mood tingkat dewa.

===oOo===

"Duh, ini udah jam 9 tapi kok orangtuanya belum jemput juga ya?" Lag mulai khawatir. "Coba kita datangi pusat informasi lagi."

"Dia dibuang kali." Kata Zazie dengan nada bad mood.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi marah-marah terus." Kata Lag yang sudah benar-benar heran dengan sikap Zazie yang sedari tadi marah-marah terus. Singkat cerita, didapatkan informasi bahwa belum ada yang mengaku orangtua dari Hiroshi. Yang artinya mau gak mau Lag harus merawatnya sampai ada yang mengambil-nya. Zazie merasa ikut bertanggung jawab, sehingga dia juga ikut merawat Hiroshi mau gak mau.

"Yah, jadi mau gak mau kita harus merawatnya." Kata Zazie.

"Iya…" kata Lag yang memikirkan betapa repotnya ngurusin anak.

"Aku akan membantumu mengurus anak itu. Mulai malam ini sampai nanti ada yang menjemput anak ini, aku akan menginap dirumahmu." Kata Zazie sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena wajahnya blushing.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyal Zazie!" kata Lag sambil memeluk Zazie.

===oOo===

"Tadaima…" Kata Lag setelah sampai rumah dengan selamat (?) mereka pulang menggunakan mobil Zazie –Zazie yang menyetir-

"Hiroshi sudah tidur. Ayo kita juga tidur." Ajak Lag.

"Aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Zazie.

"Tidur di kamarku saja. Kamarku masih cukup kalau untuk 3 orang saja. Karena kamar tidur untuk tamu sudah digunakan untuk pelayan di rumah. Yah, masih ada 1 kamar tamu lagi sih, tapi kuncinya butlerku yang pegang, jadi mungkin kamu baru bisa ke kamar itu besok pagi." Jelas Lag.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti" kata Zazie yang mukanya udah merah semerah tomat ngebayangin dia tidur satu kasur sama Lag.

"Tapi, aku mau ganti baju dulu dikamar mandi kamarku. Jangan masuk kamar mandi dulu. Kamu letakan saja barang-barangmu dikamarku." Perintah Lag.

"Iya, iya, ngerti" kata Zazie

"Oh, satu hal lagi! Jangan sampai Hiroshi bangun." Lag mengingatkan.

"Hem." Jawab Zazie. Lalu dia merbahkan diri diatas kasur king size milik Lag dan disamping Hiroshi.

"Apa nanti kalau aku dan Lag sudah punya anak dia akan bersikap seperti ini?" Zazie bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia jadi blushing sendiri. "Aduh, Zazie! Kamu kan masih SMA ngapain mikirin punya anak?" kata Zazie pada dirinya sendiri.

"Zazie, kamu gak ganti baju?" Tanya Lag yang sudah selesai mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama tidurnya. Zazie menolah dan mendapati Lag dengan piyama tidurnya sudah duduk disampingnya. Zazie blushing. Belum pernah dia melihat lekukan tubuh Lag seperti itu. (kecuali saat di tegami bachi gakuen) apalagi jika mengingat dia akan tidur dengan Lag malam ini.

"Zazie, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" Tanya Lag khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja! A-aku mau ganti baju dulu." Zazie tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah di depan Lag.

"Hem?" Lag heran lalu berbaring di samping Hiroshi. Tak lama, Lag pun tertidur. Zazie-pun keluar kamar mandi setelah selesai berganti baju. Dia melihat Lag yang telah tertidur disamping Hiroshi. "Lag manis sekali saat tertidur." Zazie bergumam pada diri-nya sendiri. Dia pun menuju ranjang dan tidur.

00.00 am

"HUWEEEEE" Hiroshi menangis di tengah malam. Mendengar itu, mau tak mau, Lag dan Zazie harus bangun untuk menenangkannya. Karena, sekarang Hiroshi adalah tanggung jawab mereka sebagai 'orang tua'.

"Aduuuhh… dia tidak mau berhenti menangis. Bagaimana ini?" Lag mulai bingung menghadapi temennya BeeLZeBuB IV ini. Zazie yang udah terlalu ngantuk buat dengerin tangisan bayi setan ini, berinisiatif ke dapur. Dia mengobrak-abrik dapur dan menemukan benda yang diingankannya. Dia kemudian mengambil bubuk berwarna putih di laci dan memasukannya kedalam benda yang barusan ia temukan lalu menambahkannya dengan air hangat. Setalah jadi, dia langsung kembali kekamar dan memberikannya pada Hiroshi yang menangis keras seperti setan itu. Hiroshi langsung diam sambil menikmati susu hangatnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan botol bayi itu Zazie?" Tanya Lag heran sambil terus mendekap Hiroshi dalam gendongannya.

"Aku menemukannya di dapur." Jawab Zazie singkat.

"Lalu, susunya?" Tanya Lag lagi.

"Aku menemukan susu bubuk dilaci, jadi aku buat dari situ saja." Jawab Zazie lagi.

"APA? Itu bukan susu bayi Zazie!" Lag berseru.

"Habisnya tidak ada susu lagi jadi, aku terpaksa membuatnya dari situ. Daripada dia dribut terus." Sangkal Zazie.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Besok pulang sekolah, kita beli susu bayi dulu." Kata Lag sambil menidurkan Hiroshi yang sudah tertidur kembali.

"Ya, ya." Jawab Zazie, lalu tidur.

===oOo===

Zazie's POV

"Hem?" Aku sekarang sedang di rumah Lag. Yah, aku menginap di rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu. Aku mau segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Kulihat Hiroshi masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Lalu, aku mimisan. Jangan Tanya Kenapa? Karena, saat aku masuk kamar mandi, ternyata Lag sedang mandi! Aku tidak tahu. Yah, lalu secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat tubuhnya yang polos. Otomatis aku mimisan. Dan parahnya lagi, pintu kamar mandi terkunci dari luar! Aku tidak tahu Kenapa, mungkin pintu ini memang harus dibetulkan. Apa? Semua ini aku rencanakan? Yang benar saja! Walaupun aku menyukai Lag, tapi belum ada niatanku untuk berbuat yang tidak baik padanya! Tanyakan saja pada author yang super duper pervert itu. Kenapa sih mesti dia yang harus membuat cerita tentang aku dan Lag? Kalau dia yang membuat cerita itu, kesannya aku orang yg mesum! (Zuu: ya maap…) Ok, back to the story. Lag sudah selesai mandi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mengambil handuk lalu, menutupi dirinya dengan handuk. Dia menoleh dan melihat diriku yang ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Yah, kejadian selanjutnya pasti kalian bisa menebaknya.

"KYAAAAA!" Yah, itulah yang terjadi. Lag berteriak.

"Pervert! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar!" Lag panik.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita terjebak di kamar mandi ini!" aku berusaha membeli diri. (emang kenyataan kan?)

"A-apa maksudmu?" Lag bingung (atau tidak pecaya) dengan kata-kataku.

"Pintu kamar mandimu terkunci saat aku mau keluar Begitu aku mengetahui ada orang di kamar mandi." Jelasku.

"Oh ya? Coba aku buka." Lag mendekati pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

"Uuh… kau benar! Sepertinya ini rusak." Kata Lag. "Sekarang, kita harus Bagaimana? Handphoneku diluar. Aku tidak bisa menelfon siapapun untuk meminta dibukakan pintu ini."

"Mungkin… kita bisa minta bantuan pada Hiroshi." Gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana caranya? Hiroshi saja belum bangun." Lag heran.

"Tunggu saja." Jawabku.

10 menit berlalu, untung hari ini hari sabbtu. Jadi, sekolah libur. Aku dan Lag jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Ini sudah 10 menit…" Lag mulai bosan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kataku berusaha membuatnya tidak bosan (?) tiba-tiba, mata Lag dan aku menangkap sesuatu. Hiroshi berguling ke pinggir kasur! Kontan Lag panik.

"Hiroshi! Awas!" Lag berusaha berteriak (Tapi, yang namanya bayi juga gak ngerti kan?) BRUK. Hiroshi mendarat dengan sukses nya diatas karpet di kamar Lag. Memang tidak terlalu sakit kalau jatuh dari ketinggian segitu. Apa lagi dibawahnya (lumayan) empuk. Tapi bagi seorang bayi, tentu itu akan terasa (sangat) sakit. Yah, setelah Hiroshi jatuh, dia melakukan hal yang biasa bayi lakukan setelah terjatuh. Yaitu…

"HUWEEEEE" Hiroshi menangis kencang sekali. Aku yakin satu rumah ini pasti mendengarnya.

"Ga-gawat! Hiroshi menangis! Kita tidak bisa menenangkannya!" Lag makin panik. Mungkin dia takut Hirsohi memar atau apalah. Krek, suara pintu kamar Lag dibuka. Yah, dia butler Lag, namanya Shigure. Musuh bebuyutanku di rumah ini. Kenapa? Dia beranggapan bahwa aku anak yang urakan dan tidak cocok berteman dengan Lag. Hello~ siapa elo siapa gue? Bukan hak lo ngatur-ngatur gue mau temenan sama siapa. Ya 'kan? Yah, jadilah aku dan Shigure menjadi musuh bebuyutan walaupun dia tahu aku juga termasuk dari orang yang paling disegani di kotaku.

"Nona?" Suara butler brengsek itu terdengar. "Anak siapa ini? anak nona kah?" Suara butler itu terdengar lagi. Damn it! Hiroshi ketahuan. Pasti aku deh yang nantinya disalahin. Kayaknya tuh butler terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai butler sampe over protective gitu sama Lag.

"HUWEEEEE" tangisan Hiroshi makin keras. Butler itu menggendongnya dan meninmangnya. Hiroshi berhenti menangis. What the hell with that butler! Kenapa dia bisa tahu cara menghentikan tangisan bayi yang bagaikan _Tempest_ ku itu? Lag menyadari kehadiran butler-nya. Dia segera meminta butler itu untuk dibukakan pintu kamar mandi.

"Shigure! Kau disana? Bisakah kau menolong kami membuka pintu kamar mandi?" Sahut Lag dari dalam kamar mandi.

End of Zazie POV

"_kami?"_ pikir butler itu ketika mendengar kata 'kami' terucap dari mulut Lag. "Nona, nona bersama siapa di dalam?" Tanya butler itu untuk lebih yakinnya.

"Aku? Aku bersama Za…" Zazie segera menutup mulut Lag dan mengisyaratkan agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya. Lag mengerti. Dan shigure membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yah, selanjutnya suara amukan nenek sihir menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru dunia(?)

"NONA! KENAPA DIA BISA ADA BERSAMA ANDA! DI KAMAR MANDI PULA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU JIKA KAU MENYENTUH NONA!" butler itu nyolot Begitu saja.

"Shi… shigure… biar aku jelaskan…" Lag berusaha memdam amarah butlernya yang setia itu

"TIDAK BISA NONA! DIA SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" Shigure makin emosi. Zazie tetap tenang karena tidak merasa bersalah.

"Hei, butler sok jago! Aku juga gak bakalan melukai Lag kok! Lebay banget sih paniknya." Zazie yang udah mulai kesel juga akhirnya nyindir dengan suksenya (?)

"S… sok jago? Ok! Ayo aku tantang kamu masak makan malam nanti malam! Yang jadi juri tuan dan nyonya Seeing (ayah dan mamanya Lag)."

"Ok Deal!" Zazie setuju.

**TBC**

Zuu: Chap 2 selesai sudah dengan sukses dan bergelimang darah (?) yah, fic ini termasuk fic terlama yg aku buat (kayaknya lho…) mulai dibuat jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan sekolah, eh, baru selesai hari ini. Chap depan mungkin ttg masak-masakan.

Zazie: Yosh! Aku gak sabar mau melawan si butler itu.

Lag: …


	3. kesalah pahaman dan pertarungan

**Summary:** yah, ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya.

**Rated: **T semi M selalu dihatiii! Yeah!

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pair:** Zazie x Fem Lag

**Original story by ©Asada Hiroyuki**

**Original plagiat story by ©Kurozora Zuu**

**Pt 3:kesalah pahaman dan pertarungan**

Warning: Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika setelah membaca ini, terjadi hal berikut pada anda:

-Ke**pervert**an anda akan bertambah,** Serangan jantung ** secara tiba-tiba karena adegan yang lumayan (atau mungkin sangat) Vulgar, **dimarahin ortu** karena dianggap membaca hal yang hentai. Saya sudah peringatkan itu! Waspadalah! Waspadalah! Terutama pada Author sarap yang menulis fic hentai, nista, nan pervert ini.

.

**Enjoy this Fic!**

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

Pagi yang cerah di gakuen...

Setelah mengantar Hiroshi ke tempat penitipan anak, mereka ke sekolah.

"Hei, Zazie." Lag memanggil.

"Hem." Respon Zazie tanpa menoleh kepada Lag.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan tatapan orang-orang sewaktu kita di tempat penitipan anak tadi."

"Ah, itu, gak usah dipikirin." Jawab Zazie sekenanya. Yah, walaupun dia tau maksud dari tatapan itu…

_Flashback_

"Permisi, anu, bisa kami titipkan anak ini selama kami sekolah?" Tanya Lag Begitu mereka tiba di tempat penitipan anak.

"Eh? Iya, silahkan urus administrasinya." Kata salah satu pembimbing disitu. Zazie dna Lag pun menuju resepsionis. Mereka harus membayar uang pangkal dan uang bulan pertama sebanyak 50.000 yen (author lupa mata uang di letter bee world itu apa…) Lag mencari dompetnya untuk membayar administrasi. Tapi Zazie bilang

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Bagaimanapun juga aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab dengan hadirnya anak ini." Dan seketika itu semua orang yang ada disitu menatap Zazie dengan tatapan horror. Salah satu pembimbing memberanikan diri bertanya pada Lag.

"Anu, permisi, apakah anak ini adik anda?" tanyanya. Tentu sja Lag menjawab bukan. Lag baru akan memberi jawaban sampai dia dipanggil Zazie. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi keluar dari tempat penitipan anak dengan tatapan yang berarti ada-seorang-pemuda-cabul-yang-menghamili-pacarnya-yang-manis-polos-dan-kelihatan-alim kepada Zazie…

_End of Flashback_

Oh, Zazie malang sekali nasibmu… ok, back to the story…

"Tapi, tatapan mereka horror Begitu." Kata Lag

"Sudah kubilanng, gak usah dipikirin. Mereka Cuma orang-orang _freak_ yang berprasangka buruk." Jawab Zazie yang rada gondok (kesel/benci) sama tatapan orang-orang yang ada di tempat penitipan tadi.

Skip time…

"Zazie! Hari ini kita mau main basket! Mau ikut gak?" tawar temen sekelas mereka.

"Ah! Aku mau ik…" Zazie tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya Begitu merasakan hawa membunuh di belakangnya.

"Zazie, kau berjanji menemaniku ke supermarket kan?" tanyanya dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat. Ya! Siapa lagi kalo bukan Lag.

"Eh… i… iya…" kata Zazie gugup.

"Ke supermarket? Ngapain?" Tanya yang ngajak Zazie main basket.

"Beli susu." Jawab Lag.

"Susu? Di rumahku banyak. Kalau mau, minta saja." Tawar teman yang baik itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami mencari susu bayi." Jelas Lag.

"Hah? Susu bayi?" Tanya si teman itu tak percaya.

"Iya, memang ada masalah?" Tanya Lag. Si teman tersebut malah menatap Zazie dengan tatapan iba dan berkata.

"Zazie, aku gak nyangka kamu udah berani grepe Seeing." Sambil menyentuh bahu Zazie.

"AKU GAK BEGITU!" Zazie protes. Sudah kesekian kalinya orang mengira dia menghamili Lag.

'Oh god! Apakah tampangku tampang orang mesum?' Tanya Zazie pada dirinya sendiri.

Skip time..

"Zazie, menurutnya lebih baik yang merek B***lac atau merek S*M?" Tanya Lag.

"Terserah! Yang penting kita cepet pulang." Jawab Zazie.

"Ayolah! Beri pendapat." Bujuk Lag.

"B***lac." Jawab Zazie sekenanya.

"Ok! Yang B***lac!" kata Lag sambil memasukan 3 kotak susu ke dalam keranjang. Setelah itu, mereka lalu ngantri buat bayar.

Ok, aku males cerita bertele-tele, jadi aku skip waktu malam hari pas Shigure VS Zazie.

"Jadi, kau akan masak apa malam ini Zazie?" Tanya Lag kepada Zazie yang (Kelihatannya) sedang mengasah pisau.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Zazie dengan senyum (nista) penuh makna.

"Kau yakin akan menang? Shigure jago masak lho!" Lag memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja! Lalu setelah pertandingan ini aku kan memutilasinya menjadi 26 bagian terpisah! Hahahahaha!" Kata Zazie sambil tertawa dengan nistanya, dengan pose memegang pisau daging dan background api yang berkobar (bayangkanlah sendiri)

"Ganbatte Zazie." Kata Lag sambil mengecup lembut bibir Zazie. Zazie yang dipikirannya sudah penuh dengan khayalan bisa memutilasi Shigure gak Begitu respek sama hal yang dilakukan Lag.

"Ya, tentu aku akan berjuang." Kata Zazie.

Skip time lagi…

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang apa yang kau masak Zazie?" Tanya Mrs. Seeing ( Kenapa saya pake kata Mrs dan bukannya nyonya? Saya juga tidak tahu :p)

"Baiklah, untuk appetizer, saya membuat Popover, untuk main course, saya membuat Monsieur de Veau [1], dan untuk dessert nya, saya membuat Chocolate mousse." Jelas Zazie.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Dan Shigure, bisa jelaskan yang kau buat?"

"Baik, untuk appetizer, saya membuat Baguette dengan Salami, untuk Main course, saya membuat Escargot d'France[2], dan untuk Dessert, saya membuat fruit tartlet." Jelas Shigure.

Langsung ke adegan penilaian aja ya…

Papa Seeing:

Zazie: 30 (sempurna)

Shigure: 28 (kurang 2 poin)

Mama Seeing:

Zazie: 30 (sempurna)

Shigure: 30 (sempurna)

Lag Seeing:

Zazie: 30 (jelaslah, pacarnya)

Shigure: 25 (entar juga tahu, Kenapa.)

"Nona! Kenapa nona memberiku nilai 25?" Shigure nangis meraung-raung di kaki Lag. Sementara itu Zazie…

"Yeah! Aku menang! Akhirnya aku bisa memutilasimu Shigureee!" Zazie teriak-teriak dengan semangat 45. yah, dan begitulah, chapter ini berkahir dengan keributan di rumah Lag.

**TBC**

[1]: masakan Perancis dari daging lembu muda… yah, semacam dombalibul di garut.

[2]: itu bekicot. Yah, inilah alas an Kenapa Lag ngasih poin 25 kepada Shigure. Alasannya adalah karena Shigure masak bekicot.

Zuu: kayaknya fic ini gak ada semi M-nya deh! #orang yang udah biasa liat rated M#

Zazie: sebentar… Kenapa di setiap ficmu, aku selalu kelihatan seperti cowok-mesum-yang-tega-ngehamilin-pacarnya?

Zuu: *ngendap-ngendap*

Zazie: HOI! JANGAN PERGI!

Zuu: huhuhu… my life end! Kumohon, aku butuh review sebelum aku mati ditangan makhluk beringas ini…

Zazie:!#$%^&*( #bantai Zuu#


	4. Exchange Student

**Summary:** Chap 4~ (Summary macem apa itu?)

**Rated:** T semi M atau malah turun jadi K ya? Terserah reader.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pair: **Zazie x (Fem)Lag selalu di hati~

Nee~ sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena update yang lama sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya. Nggak nyangka ada yang nungguin kelanjutan fic saya. Gomen…. #bungkukin badan#

Saya kebanyakan main di fandom Kingdom Hearts, jadi fic-fic di fandom lain jadi terlantar… #di timpuk mangga#

Makasih buat **Foxxel**-san yang udah menyadarkan saya dari kemalesan saya melanjutkan fic ini!

Nee~ tapi yang penting sekarang udah ada lanjutannya~ Enjoy this fic dan jangan lupa Review-nya~

Just info, saya ini cewek (info gak penting)

**Summary (yang ini summary beneran):** TBG kedatangan seorang Exchange student. Gender di ketahui cowok, berambut raven, bermata crimson, pintar, berkelas, dan jadi Idola sekolah setelah Zazie. Dan Sepertinya dia…

Tertarik pada Lag.

Apa reaksi Zazie?

**Welcome! Exchange Student!**

**©Kurozora Zuu**

Lag Seeing, cewek polos kelas 1 SMA yang bersekolah di Tegami Bachi High School. Contoh murid teladan yang membuat banyak orang berdecak kagum. Rambutnya berwarna perak lurus sampai sepinggang dan poni rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya. Cara jalannya yang anggun, suaranya yang lembut, kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang berwarna ungu, pokoknya semua yang dia miliki membuat orang iri! Authornya aja iri. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat para cowok di sekolah Lag (dan diluar sekolah) sebal adalah… Lag sudah punya pacar. Sialnya lagi, pacar Lag adalah anak dari orang paling berpengaruh di daerah mereka. Yup! Pacar Lag itu Zazie.

Setiap pagi Zazie selalu menjemput Lag di rumahnya. Pulangnya pun bareng. Kita beralih ke Tegami bachi High School yang entah kenapa masih pagi udah rame.

"Zazie?" panggil Lag kepada Zazie yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hem?" Respon Zazie.

"Sekolah ramai sekali. Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Zazie menaikkan bahunya.

"Zazie~~~" Seseorang memanggil nama Zazie lalu merangkul pundak Zazie. Dia adalah teman sekelas Zazie. Cowok.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Protes Zazie.

"Nggak. Aku Cuma mau ngasih tahu kenapa sekolah rame." Jawab temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Zazie.

"Itu… masa' gak tahu? Kan hari ini sekolah kita kedatengan Exchange Student dari Jerman! Aku gak tahu nama depannya, tapi kalo nama marganya kalo gak salah Vermelden." Jelas temannya.

"Ooh… memang apa istimewanya dia sampai ribut begitu?" Tanya Zazie.

"Mungkin karena dia keren? Aku dengar dia itu tipe cowok ganteng idola sekolah. Kalo dari informasi yang aku dengar sih, rambutnya warna Raven, matanya Crimson, kulitnya putih, tinggi…" Belum selesai temannya menjelaskan, Zazie sudah memotong pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada urusannya denganku. Selama dia tidak mendekat pada Lag aku rasa tidak masalah." Kata Zazie cuek lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan temannya dan menyusuk Lag yang sudah sedari tadi mendahului Zazie.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Lag…

"Pe-permisi…" Lag berusaha menerobos kerumunan untuk bisa segera ke kelas. Tapi, kerumunan yang terlalu banyak membuat Lag sulit menerobosnya. Tanpa sengaja, seorang siswi mendorong Lag hingga jatuh.

"Kyaaa." Lag berteriak kecil. Ketika dia akan berdiri, sebuah tangan menjulur ke arahnya. Menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Lag menerima tawaran itu. dia menggenggam tangan yang menjulur untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih Za-" kata-katanya terhenti saat dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia mengira yang menolongnya itu Zazie.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Schlau. Schlau Vermelden" Kata orang yang menolong Lag. Sepertinya dia mengerti ekspresi wajah Lag yang terlihat kaget.

"Te-terima Kasih Schlau." Kata Lag agak gugup.

"Nee, apa kau tahu dimana kelas 1-A? aku anak baru." Kata Schlau.

"Eh? Itu kelasku. Ayo aku antar. Anggap saja sebagai terima kasihku karena telah di bantu." Kata Lag.

"Terima kasih. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Schlau.

"Ma-maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kau bisa memanggilku Lag. Lag Seeing." Lag memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik, Lag. Mohon bantuannya." Schlau tersenyum kepada Lag. Entah mengapa jantung Lag berdebar melihat senyum Schlau.

"I… Iya…" Jawab Lag yang blushing.

Di koridor Sekolah…

Lag dan Schlau berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Lag memperhatikan Schlau dari atas sampai bawah. Dari rambut Raven-nya, Mata crimson-nya, sampai kaki-nya yang panjang.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Schlau yang merasa di perhatikan.

"E-Eh? Ti-tidak. Penampilanmu normal." Lag gugup. "Nah, ini kelasnya." Lag membukakan pintu kelas.

"Hum…" Schlau terlihat sedang menilai kelas yang akan di tempatinya.

"Anu… Schlau-san kalau boleh tahu, kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Lag.

"Dari Jerman." Jawabnya singkat sambil terus menilai ruangan kelas. "Kau duduk dimana Lag?" Tanya Schlau kemudian.

"Di situ." Kata Lag menunjukan tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di kursi sebelahmu." Kata Schlau.

"E-eh? Ja-jangan! Itu tempat Zazie. Zazie bisa marah kalau ada yang memakai tempatnya." Seru Lag.

"Hum… kalau begitu dimana kursi yang kosong?" Tanya Schlau.

"Kursi di depanku kosong." Lag menawarkan. "Ah! Aku belum piket!" tiba –tiba Lag berseru panik.

"Piket? Kau piket hari ini?" Tanya Schlau.

"Yup! Aku harus segera menghapus papan tulis sebelum guru masuk." Lag segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis. Setelah beberapa lama menghapus, tinggal bagian atas yang belum terhapus. Tinggi badan Lag tidak sanggup mencapai ketinggian itu. Ketika Lag akan mengambil kursi untuk membantunya menghapus, penghapus papan tulis di ambil oleh Schlau.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Schlau lalu menghapus papan tulis. Tapi, posisi Lag sekarang di himpit oleh tubuh Schlau. Jantung Lag berdebar kencang.

"Tuhan… jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Aku harap Schlau-san tidak dengar." Lag berdo'a pada dirinya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka. Dan yang membuka pintu kelas adalah Zazie. Zazie tentu saja kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Za-Zazie?" kata Lag ketika menyadari kehadiran Zazie. Schlau pun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Zazie." Kata Schlau menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Menjauh dari Lag." Desis Zazie.

"Memang kau siapanya Lag? Sampai kau berani menyuruhku menjauh dari Lag?" Tanya Schlau.

"Sch-Schlau-san… Zazie… pacarku." Kata Lag yang merasakan aura gak enak di antara mereka berdua.

"Pacar?" Schlau bertanya.

"I… iya." Jawab Lag.

"Mana ada pacar yang membiarkan gadisnya sendirian di tengah kerumunan lalu membiarkannya terjatuh?" Kata Schlau dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu… aku yang memisahkan diri." Kata Lag.

"Aku heran mengapa anak semanis dirimu mau pacaran dengan orang urakan macam itu." Kata Schlau memegang pipi Lag.

"Menjauh dari Lag." Kata Zazie tiba-tiba menepis tangan Schlau lalu merangkul Lag.

Kringg…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan urusan ini nanti." Kata Schlau. "Tapi, jangan silahkan aku jika nanti gadismu aku ambil." Kata Schlau menyentuh dagu Lag.

"Aku bilang menjauh!" Zazie kembali menepis tangan Schlau.

"Za-Zazie…" Lag menatap Zazie.

Ketika Istirahat…

"Anu… kejadian tadi pagi… jangan di anggap serius, ya? Schlau-san hanya ingin berteman denganku." Kata Lag kepada Zazie yang sedang tiduran di pahanya di atap sekolah. Setelah mereka resmi pacaran, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Lag membawakan bento untuk Zazie. Zazie biasanya pun tiduran di paha Lag saat istirahat.

"Jangan di anggap serius, katamu?" kata Zazie sambil tetap tiduran. "Dia jelas-jelas ingin mengambilmu dariku!"

"Zazie, aku mohon jangan di anggap serius. Karena, aku… takut melihatmu saat sedang marah."

"Hum… Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba tidak menganggapnya serius." Kata Zazie. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Lag menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Zazie.

"Kalau sampai dia mengambilmu dariku, kau akan kuberi 'hukuman'."

"…" Lag hanya bisa ber blushing ria mengingat hukuman yang pernah di beri Zazie untuknya ketika dia terlalu dekat dengan anak cowok. Dasar cowok posesif.

"!" Zazie tersentak ketika sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Lag, apa yang kau…" Zazie membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku? Aku menciummu. Menandakkan bahwa aku hanya milikmu seorang." Kata Lag lalu tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, maaf ya mengganggu waktu kencan kalian. Tapi, aku lihat semuanya lho." Kata Schlau yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau…" Zazie mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hei, hei. Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Kita battle sekarang, lalu yang menang boleh memiliki Lag seminggu. Setelah seminggu, kita battle lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang memilik Lag." Tawar Schlau.

"… … …" Zazie diam. Mencoba berfikir dan tidak terpancing Schlau. Lag menatap Zazie dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Apa kau takut kalah jadi tidak berani menyetujuinya?" pancing Schlau. Lag menatap Zazie dengan harapan Zazie tidak terpancing dengan omongan Schlau.

"Aku setuju." Kata Zazie.

"Baiklah, besok ada pelajaran PKK kan? Besok kita battle masak." Kata Schlau lalu melangkah pergi.

"Zazie…" Lag menyentuh bahu Zazie.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menang." Kata Zazie tersenyum.

"Kau HARUS menang…" Kata Lag lalu memeluk Zazie. "Aku hanya mau bersama Zazie! Aku tidak mau bersama yang lain! Karena itu… kau harus menang." Lag menangis dipelukan Zazie.

"Kalau aku bilang aku akan menang, aku pasti menang. Karena itu, jangan khawatir." Zazie menghapus air mata Lag dengan lembut.

"Tch. Coba saja kalau bisa menang dariku." Cibir seseorang yang melihat adegan tadi. Orang itu tentu saja Schlau

"Aku akan mengambil Lag darimu. Lihat saja." Desisnya lalu berjalan pergi.

**TBC**

Zuu: Fuaaahhh jadi juga chap 4-nya. Pake system SKS nih bikinnya. Sistem Kebut Semalam. Hope you like it! Dan, jangan lupa review-nya. Itu yang penting. Jaa-ne~


	5. Side story: Special Date

Summary: side story~~

Rated: T aja lah :3

Genre: romance/friendship

Pair: Zazie x Fem!Lag~

WWWWWWWWW MAAP *sungkem* MAAP SAYA HIATUS 2 TAUN GAK BILANG-BILANG WWWWWW GAK NYANGKA ADA YANG NUNGGUIN FIC GINIAN *nangis bahagia.

Ng… alesan 2 taun ini gak apdet fic ya… sebenernya aku lagi mau focus nge game, dan akhir akhir ini lagi nyoba cosplay juga, dan mulai gambar-gambar, yang penasaran sama gambar-gambar karyaku bisa buka Instagram cari user nama nya "Vermelden" /promosi /dibuang

Untuk menebus 2 tahun yang terbuang/? Silahkan baca side story nya~

**Special date**

Hari sabtu, pertengahan musim panas, matahari bersinar dengan terang dan menyengat,

Tersebutlah seorang gadis berambut putih panjang, sedang berkaca di kamarnya, dia memakai dess chiffon putih dengan hiasan pita di dadanya, dress nya tidak terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang memang seputih salju.

Gadis tersebut berputar kesana kemari memperhatikan pantulan diri nya di cermin.

"Kau sudah cantik kok" tiba tiba seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Z-zazie, jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan." Gadis itu –Lag, memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Malu.

"Ehehehe, maaf, lagipula, aku tidak masuk kamarmu kok, hanya di ambang pintu." Jawab Zazie sambal terkekeh, lalu mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Lag.

"Te-tetap saja." Lag mengembungkan pipi nya. Tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan merengut begitu, ntar cantiknya ilang loh." Kata Zazie sambil memeluk Lag dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tengkuk Lag. Mencium tengkuk nya lalu berbisik di telinga Lag

"Kalau sudah siap, ayo berangkat."

Hari ini Lag dan Zazie berencana menikmati liburan musim panas dengan berkencan setiap hari selama liburan. Ide yang gila memang, dan ini –tentu saja, ide Zazie.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lag.

"Rahasia" jawab Zazie penuh teka-teki.

"Hum.." Lag hanya bergumam, berusaha menebak dirinya akan dibawa kemana. Ada beberapa tempat yang dia pikirkan, apakah Zazie akan membawanya untuk dinner ke tempat yang romantic? Ah, tidak mungkin, Zazie bukan tipe seperti itu.

Atau mungkin ke kebun binatang? Mungkin saja…

Atau…. Ke… hotel…? Pipi Lag memerah ketika pikiran itu lewat, dan dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya yang menjurus ke hal mesum itu…

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zazie yang melihat Lag menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Lag segera berdalih.

"Ya sudah" Zazie kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ng…?" Lag membuka matanya perlahan, langit mulai menunjukkan warna jingga yang artinya sudah mulai senja.

"Zazie? Kita belum sampai? Za-" Lag tidak melanjutkan kata kata nya karena tidak melihat Zazie di samping nya.

"Aku kembali, maaf tadi aku pergi sebentar, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Tidak lama Zazie datang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kita dimana? Belum sampai juga?" Tanya Lag.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Kata zazie dengan mischievous smile nya.

"Here you go. We're arrived." Zazie membuka kan pintu mobil nya dan membiarkan Lag turun.

"Waaaa…." Lag terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Indahkan? Maaf hari ini aku tidak membawamu ke tempat kencan yang mewah, tapi aku…." Zazie tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Lag menghentikannya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang" Ya, Lag memang senang, di depannya kini terhampar mentari senja yang hamper tenggelam di sebuah pantai yang indah.

"…. Tapi aku selalu ingin melihat mentari senja di pantai bersamamu." Lanjut Zazie sambil tersenyum.

Dan, mereka bermain di pantai, dan menikmati senja sampai malam.

"… Bulannya indah…" Gumam Lag saat mereka duduk di tepi pantai.

"Iyep, bulan purnama, bulat sempurna, putih, indah, menyejukkan…" lanjut Zazie.

Lag mengangguk.

"Seperti dirimu." Zazie menambahkan.

Lag terkejut lalu memandang Zazie.

"… Aku…" Zazie mengelus pipi Lag yang mulus dan putih. Lag menyentuh tangan Zazie, membuat tangan Zazie berhenti di pipi Lag.

"Jangan di teruskan, aku tau apa yang mau kau katakan." Ucap Lag.

" …. Aku minta maaf." Kata Zazie.

"Eh?" Lag terkejut karna perkiraan nya salah. "Kenap-" Lag tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Zazie mengunci bibir Lag dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya merupakan ciuman lembut, namun makin lama, makin panas, danZazie makin erat memeluk Lag.

"…Z-Zazie, se-sesak." Lag melepas paksa ciumannya ketika Zazie terlalu erat.

" Aku mencintaimu." KataZazie sejenak, lalu kembali menciumi Lag.

Dan yah… kelanjutannya untuk 18 taun ke atas? /dibuang

TBC

Makasih penantiannya buat 2 taun ini :3


End file.
